Invisible
by Nunashi's DreamBerry
Summary: Rated 4 language. RW was killed on a mission to capture DM. Hermione decides to get revenge? Will she remain invisible to him? Will their hidden feelings for each other be unveiled. What can they do under the nose of the dark lord? DH.
1. Invisible

Invisible  
Invisible  
  
The girl flattened her invisible body even more to the wall sucking in her stomach.  
  
She studied the features of on Draco Malfloy. Malfloy she knew that he was a deatheater but she had never expected to be stuck in dark hallway with him. He was coming towards her.  
  
She couldn't move she knew that even the slightest noise would be echoed threw the cavern but she couldn't stay where she was or he would most certainly touch her.  
  
She took in her surroundings she knew where he was going he was most certainly going threw the hidden door that she had been trying to get threw for the last hour.  
  
You see after school ended Harry and Ron had decided to become Aurors. Hermione on the other hand decided to go for journalism. She wanted to tell the true story. After a year of school she missed her friends so much that she transferred over and did a quick study course to catch up to them. Her brains and wit had served her well in Auror school but at the end Harry went to America and Ron got a job in the ministry. Hermione really didn't want any of this. She went back to journalism. That was until she got the news that while on a mission Ron had been killed by the very wizard he had been searching for a year for.  
  
The young man withdrew his wand from his robes and Hermione ducked to avoid being touched. He touched the wand to the wall and a portion of the floor turned also bringing Hermione with it.  
  
The boy turned to put his back against the wall standing inches to Hermione's right. She could smell him. the smell wasn't appalling. She turned her head and looked straight up into her face. He had changed he shifted not holding himself so arrogantly. He had grown taller he was still lean and muscley ever the quidditch player she thought. His face was still the same as she remembered it hard, but other then that much like a china doll. It looked drawn tough gone was the childish sneering naive tendencies. He looked tired.  
  
The wall stopped moving and the boy in turn did to. Right over a crouching Hermione.  
  
He stumbled but gained his footing quickly enough within seconds the room was white including the girl. He had cast a detection spell she knew.  
  
She stood and drew her own wand in one smooth motion.  
  
No sooner then she had raised her wand then it had flown away and into the boys hand.  
  
She raised her chin a little ready to face death. 'Is this how Ron died?' She thought fleetingly. 'Why isn't he killing me?'  
  
She closed her eyes as he muttered words but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again he was eyeing her.  
  
"Take off your cloak." His voice was deep and strong.  
  
'What is he playing at?' she thought warily but she really had no better option.  
  
She pulled the mask of her face revealing a black ski mask then shed the rest, long sleeved top, gloves, pants and boots to reveal a tight black suit of the likeness. Face still covered in a dark ski mask.  
  
As soon as she was finished he called all the invisibility cloths to him and locked them plus wand in a trunk.  
  
He straitened up to her his wand still at the ready.  
  
She stared icily into his dead eyes. Something flicked over them recognition.  
  
He knew those eyes those eyes that had so often scorned him that had battled for superiority.  
  
"Granger"  
  
Hope you liked it! More coming soon! 


	2. Revealed

Invisible  
  
Revealed  
  
She started at the name. But was ready she lunged falling into a role and kicking his legs out from under him.  
  
He lost his balance. She was on him in a second pinning him to the ground his own wand at his throat.  
  
Draco smirked. "I have a master only spell on that ."  
  
Hermione raised her eye brows and smiled back "your right." She stuck his wand in her boot still pining him to the ground and pulled out a glinting object. "Of course I could just use this."  
  
Draco's eyes flickered, "you won't kill me. You don't have it in you."  
  
"You killed Ron" She pulled off her mask with her free hand and spit on his face.  
  
A delicate curl fell out of the tight bun knotted at the top of her head.  
  
"You fucking killed him."  
  
His eyes searched hers. "I didn't."  
  
She saw no remorse in his eyes yet maybe pleading. Understanding, no a need to be understood  
  
The emotions in his eyes were too much to handle as she knelt her knife still at his throat.  
  
He closed his eyes in defeat and whispered, "You can't get out of here without me."  
  
"He was looking for you."  
  
Draco sat up carefully her knife traveling with him. he leaned in  
towards her.  
  
"Someone else caught him and yes he was killed."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Draco smiled sadly, "And you shouldn't, that's what makes you smart and me also, to be enemy's if only in your heart.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Draco shook his head with care. "I've never been your enemy girl. And if there was one person who interested me the most it would be you." He put his hand up to her cheek and she shuffled away.  
  
"I still don't understand you.  
  
"You were the only kid truly willing to stand up to me in that school to face me and treat me as an equal. You were the only one able to truly be able to look into my eyes and try to se what was inside. You might have cared for everyone as an individual but the fact that you cared about me even in if you just wanted to show me the errors of my ways. That changed my life. You don't know what it's like to live unloved."  
  
"So you're saying..."  
  
"It's all a game, I work for Dumbledore transferring information."  
  
There was a silent pause.  
  
Hermione sat down abruptly "Your lying."  
  
How can I prove myself?" he thought for a moment then walked towards her. She held the knife steady as he pierced his finger. "Malfoy blood, as good as any, I still have honour. On my blood and honour."  
  
At the sight of the blood Hermione dropped the dagger.  
  
"It was all fake." Hermione said in shock.  
  
Draco moved and she grabbed the dagger and was back on him. "You killed Ron though," she whispered tears in her eyes.  
  
Draco shook his head as he looked down at her. "It would be kind of fitting when you kill me part of the oxymoron of my life. Killed by the one I admire most, the one..." his low voice trailed of.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and gasped they were overflowing with emotion she had never seen his eyes so. She pushed her face up to his as she dropped the dagger from his chest.  
  
His lips were soft and warm. She had expected them to be cold. But somehow it was just like her dreams. She moved her body closer to his.  
  
It seemed to last forever yet when it ended she wanted to go back again even if just for a moment.  
  
But the boy backed away from her fear in his eyes. "No you shouldn't be here. "he crossed to the chest and got her cloths out. "You need to leave."  
  
He threw the cloths to her and she cracked out of her daze and began to change.  
  
They traded wands mutely and Draco opened the door. He walked with her to the door for the sake of his footfalls muffling her own. He just stared off into the distance when he had opened the door for he had no way of knowing where she was.  
  
He jumped as he felt arms around his waist and a brush of cloth against his lips.  
  
"Promise" he thought he heard the wind whisper.  
  
"Promise," he whispered back to the bleak scenery before him.  
  
so what'd ya think? Review if you can spare a second it would be much appreciated!  
  
-Jenn 


End file.
